Longing for Someone
by reaperthecat
Summary: "They acted happy when they were sad, scared, and alone. He couldn't let them get hurt again, he was going to protect them, even if it was against his nature." Possible harem with reaper. Lemons inside, don't like, don't read. Also looking for someone to draw a cover image, PM me for a description for cover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Reaperthecat here, I just found out the full version of FnaF 3 was out. I know, I know, I'm a little slow on it but I figured, why not pair reaper and female Springtrap, I looked and I didn't see many fanfics of Springtrap. I do know that Springtrap is a male, so don't patronize me. I do know that I will make this a lemon story so, if you don't like that then don't read this. Remember though, this will have my OC in it, but don't worry I am working on a story without him for all you reaper haters. I may have reaper paired with multiples in this story, maybe all of them. I'm not trying to make reaper sound OP or make him get all of them because he's my OC, I just love harems. Also in this story the pizzeria is half horror themed and half normal, at day they have to stay on they're side, but at night the animatronics can go wherever they please.

Oh, one last thing, someone in the reviews of Forever at Freddy's Frazbears said that reaper was wearing a bullet proof vest when he got shot, well guess what, your right. I just wanted someone to figure it out so I didn't say, Good Job.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Let's jump right in to this, shall we.

* * *

Chapter 1: Show-off

-Springtrap-

My name... is Springtrap. I'm so lonely, so cold, so tired. Please help me. Someone... hellp me. I've been here for years, and I'm tired. I've seen horrible things, done horrible things.

I thought at one time that life was something I was given so I could enjoy it. Now I know such is a false thought. I want to be happy again, I want to... to die. But I must keep going, for the children.

I must hang on to that last shred of hope that I have left. The hope that I will... will...

DIE!

I wake up and begin to breath heavily. "I wish these nightmares would stop torturing me." I say to myself.

"I wish you'd stop talking to your self," I hear Goldie say from my door. "but then again, we can't go insane twice, can we." I throw my pillow at her and it goes through her.

"I'm a ghost, remember, stupid." she says jokingly. Goldie and me were best friends, don't get me wrong, the rest of the girls are my friends too, but me and Goldie, well, you can't get closer than us. We're not lesbians though, just close friends.

She walks over to me and pulls me out of bed. I fall and land face down on the checkered tile.

"Too tired, still want sleep." I say. I love scaring the people that come through my part of the pizzeria, but when I'm tired, I'm tired.

Goldie picks me up and walks out my brown and gold door. "C'mon the people will be here soon, you need to get ready." she says before throwing me in a chair. She grabs a cup of dirty water and throws it in my face.

"Hey, what the hell." I say while spitting water out of my mouth. She loves to piss me off, I hate when Goldie does stuff like that, even when I deserve it.

"That woke your lazy-ass up." she says smiling.

"Yea, and I'm soaking wet, how am I supposed to dry." I say as she scratches the back of her furry head. She didn't think that through did she.

For most of the day I was having fun scaring people after they had finished eating. I didn't hardly ever get a break.

"AAHHHHH!" there was a sharp scream of a female customer. Me and Goldie ran towards the entrance to see two men holding guns.

"Alright, everyone down now." I hear one of them yell as everyone in the pizzeria lays down on the floor.

I was scared and I'm pretty sure Goldie was too, I was shaking, this had never happened during daytime. And the times that it had happened they were never this heavily armed. We couldn't do anything because if we did the people would be afraid of us again.

"Okay, now everyone listen, we don't want anyone to get hurt, me and my brother just want the money out of the register and then we will leave." The second one says.

"What the hell, what, you have to go and tell them we're brothers for." the first one says angrily. He points his gun at TB and smiles. "Because you did that we have to kill them all to cover our tracks. Well I might as well introduce us as seeing that your all gonna die, my name is Butch and my brother's name is Bob, remember these names." he says as I close my eyes.

"Hey, didn't your mom tell you to never point a loaded gun at someone." I hear a third, deep voice say. I open my eyes to see another guy wearing a black leather trench coat with a sword on his back. 'Wow, this guy is cute.'

"And who the fuck are you?" Butch says as he points his gun at the new guy. I know it's probably not the time for it but, why did he have to curse in front of the children?

"I'm the guy who's about to break your arms." the man says before Butch fires the gun at him.

"What the hell, he's gone, where did he go" he says worriedly.

"Right behind you, asshole" the man says before grabbing Butch's gun and ripping the barrel off of it. 'How the hell did he do that. What the hell.'

Bob then starts to point his gun at the new guy, He throws the barrel of the broken gun at Bob and knocks the gun out of his hands. He then grabs Butch by his collar and throws him at Bob. They both fall on the ground and the stranger walks over to the Bob's gun and breaks off its barrel. Both of the other men run up to him and try to kick him in the head. He rolls forward and flip kicks his way onto his feet. Bob tries to punch him in the stomach, the man ducks and punches him in his underarm. He tries to punch him with his other fist and the man catches it and twists his arm so he is facing away from him and shoves him forward into his brother.

Butch gets up and tries to punch him in the face but the man blocks it with his wrist and punches him in the face, making him fall back. Bob tries to kick the man in the back of the leg but he moves his leg forward and kicks back into Bob's knee, bending his leg backwards.

"Oh MY GOD! MY LEG, MY LEG! AHHHH, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING LEG!" he screams in agony.

Butch grabs one of the blue steel chairs and tries to hit him while his back is turned, the man turns and blocks the chair from hitting him.

"I'm done screwing around with you two." he says expressionlessly before ripping the chair out of his hand and throwing it on the ground. Everyone was silent except for Bob's blood curdling screams about his broken leg. I could see the blood pouring out of his leg because of the bone sticking out with chunks of flesh sticking on to it.

"Children close your eyes!" I heard a mother scream. The man grabs Butch by his collar and pinches a vein on his neck, making him pass out, or die, I wasn't sure. The man then walks over to Bob and bends down in front of him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he says. By this time Bob had calmed down enough to speak and was nodding furiously. " good, good. Your brother is not dead in case you were wondering. I hope you realize that you and your brother are going to jail, just as soon as you receive medical treatment." he says smiling.

"Hey, who are you sir." Julie, the manager says to him. The man stands up.

"The names reaper, I would like to apply for the night guard job."

* * *

Well guys I hope you liked that chapter. I think that may have been the longest chapter to a story I've ever written.

\- End of chapter Interview-

reaper: Really, your making another story? I can't believe no one has went to your house and shot your dumbass. I really wish you would just kill me off and give Jeremy his job back.

Springtrap: Wait I don't get it, is the story about me?

Me: No Springtrap, the story is about a lot of different people. I just wanted to make sure reaper wasn't the main protagonist this time. But don't worry you'll get your time in the sunshine, with reaper. Would you mind telling me what your favorite position is.

Reaper: Okay, I think this has gone far enough, Sam.

Me: What, you don't want to know a little more about Springtrap. I wonder if I should make you two do anal. Which do you guys prefer. Springtrap, do you want him to pop your cherry or do you want anal.

Springtrap: **whispers to me** How about both.

reaper: Okay, I think we're done here. **shoots cameraman**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Reaperthecat here. I'm back with the second chapter to "Longing for Someone". I also had to change the name because I found out that I was copying PokeBron's story "Alone No More". But I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Someone in the reviews said that he or she wanted to see reaper 'get it on' with Springtrap in this chapter, well, I want this story to be a little more serious. The lemon won't come for a few more chapters, but, I might try to make it 'interesting' before that.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 2: Hello and Welcome

"Well Mister... umm... Mister-" Julie gets cut off by reaper. Taking place after reaper having defeat Butch and Bob, the robbers who tried to rob the place just moments ago. reaper was being interviewed by Julie to see if he would be hired to be the new night guard.

"I don't have a last name." reaper says to her. Julie picks up the resume reaper had given her and begins to skim over it. He didn't have many skills or referrals, but he did have one thing that would catch anyone's eye, be they in the same type of business as her.

"hmm, it says here that your a engineering major from the Helton City University?" reaper smiles at this statement, he had taken on that career for only one reason, he liked the idea of being able to make mechanical things from scratch. He then nods.

"Yea, thought it would be cool to work with mechanics. Why do you ask, do you have an animatronic that needs maintenance." he says. The animatronics where reaper's childhood heroes. His father would never take him to the pizzeria, nor would his mum, his mother was scared of the Foxy animatronic biting reaper, and his father just didn't want him to be happy, but he had seen them on the television, that was one of the only things he was able to enjoy. The rest of the time his father was beating him for not being able to perform a move in the martial art he was studying at the time.

"Well not at the moment but I will consider giving you this job if you watch out for and fix any damage that is to befall any of the girls." Julie says happily. She didn't really appreciate the fact that reaper had nearly caused a man to die of blood loss from that broken leg and didn't like the idea of leaving the girls alone with someone as violent as him. 'I guess that guy was trying to kill him, it might of only been in self defense but still, I'm going to ask the girls to give him a little scare to make sure he doesn't try anything.' reaper nods.

"You have nothing to worry about miss, I will make sure that nothing happens to them. Now I hope your not worried about my classifications in subduing criminals. Out there I had to make sure that those men did not come back any time soon. Now they know that I will be here all through the night so there is no hope of them or anyone else stealing or damaging property belonging to the pizzeria. I can't say that the person trying to rob or destroy the place will not receive at least some minor injuries though." he says the last part with a reasoning look, perhaps asking Julie if he was allowed to do such.

"Well, if you don't get blood all over the floor then you can do whatever you feel would be justice." she laughs at her joke, but stops, feeling embarrassed after she realizes that reaper wasn't laughing with her. "Alrighty then, I guess your hired, reaper." they then shake hands, sealing their agreement.

"Well since you got the job perhaps you'd like a tour of the place?" Julie says before getting up. reaper nods, his tail happily waving around behind him.

reaper gets up and opens the door, letting Julie exit the room before him. They both walk to the main stage area to begin the tour. After a few minutes of Julie telling reaper the history of the building reaper sees two brown bears walk up to them.

"Thanks for saving all of us, I can't believe it, that was awesome, you were like "I'm right behind you" and he was like "Oh no" and then you broke that gun he had and his brother was gonna kill you and-" the other bear stopped her.

"Yes, that was quite a thing to behold. You are very, 'gifted', sir." she says. By just listening reaper could tell that this bear was the original Freddy by the way she talked, well mannered and proper.

The other one, more childlike, he could tell was the Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy had B-cup breasts and an average waist, while Freddy had D-cup breasts and an small waist, reaper wasn't the type of person to be lured in by good looks, but these girls were way past good looks. 'Either someones a real pervert or it's for the dads that have to sit through this stuff.' he thought.

"Thanks, my dad tought me how to fight. I'm still not that good though, those guys were just really bad at fighting." reaper says.

"Nonsense, you are being modes-" Toy Freddy cuts her off this time by putting her hand over Freddy's mouth.

"Yea, you were just playing with those guys, I bet you cou-" Freddy puts her hand over Toy Freddy's mouth and begins dragging her away. "oh, we need to get back to the kiddies, bye mister." she says while still getting dragged along by Freddy.

"So, reaper let me show you our horror attraction." Julie says as she begins walking with reaper following. As soon as they arrived reaper could see the bright colors of the other room fade away. It made him relax as it reminded him of his grandfather's rundown, colorless house out in the void. reaper's memories of things that would make a steroid jockey cry like a little girl made him feel relaxed as these were things he was used to. Julie on the other hand nearly pissed herself every time she entered this part of the pizzeria, but she loved it, she loved to get scared. Her father always took her to places that were scary as a child because it was how they bonded. She never got used to being scared but she adored it. They kept walking until they saw a fork in the path.

"Left or right, reaper?" Julie says smiling.

"Left." he says quickly. Julie wouldn't be a thought of love if reaper came down to it. She was beautiful with C-cup breasts and plump looking thighs, any man would kill to have her. But she had made a promise that this pizzeria would always be her first priority. As they were walking they began to hear a wicked laugh of a female. Julie smiled as she knew what was about to happen. reaper on the other hand had no idea that there was an animatronic back here. But if there was an attraction, wouldn't there be a animatronic with it? He thought that the laugh was just audio generated. Suddenly Julie closed her eyes.

"BOOO!" Springtrap jumps out from behind a corner just before reaper falls on his butt from surprise. Julie then begins to laugh crazily, much to reaper's dismay. Springtrap trap was laughing too, not as furiously as Julie, but she was holding her sides. She was also beautiful, with C-cup breasts that were not as big as Julie's but were a close second, and a medium waist.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." reaper says getting up. He then proceeds to dust himself off. reaper loved to get scared just as much as Julie, but reaper could almost always sense a jump-scare.

"Sorry, it's what I was made to do. I didn't know that it was you though," she says with a happy attitude. "thanks for saving all of us back there. I was really scared that they were gonna kill TB. Your really good at fighting, I don't know why you didn't use that sword though." she says pointing at his katana. reaper looks over his shoulder at his katana and pulls it out of its sheath. He then holds the blade with his other hand.

"I live by a code of honor. "Never use a weapon if you can disarm your opponent." If an enemy has no weapon then it would be very dishonorable to use my 'sword'. Plus it would have made an extremely bloody mess." He says as she nods.

"That's... awesome, your like a ninja or something." she says as she reaches to touch the katana. reaper puts the katana back in its sheath before she can touch it.

"Sorry, but I can't just let people I just met touch my katana." he says. This blade was not an ordinary blade, his grandfather made the katana for reaper to cut down souls and take them to where they would be judged when he became the Grim Reaper. reaper had dishonored the blade many times before by killing the innocent.

"Is that another code of honor." Springtrap asks with excitement.

"No, I just don't want anyone holding it except for me." he says. Springtrap then gave him a weird look and then proceeded to walk away to get ready to scare the next bunch of kids that came through.

"I have to go, I'll see you later, mister." She says.

"Wait," she turns around, "I never got your name." reaper says.

"Springtrap." she says. Springtrap couldn't believe she was so rude to her savior, she never told him her name. reaper nodded and she continued to walk away.

"Oh, and just call me reaper, no need for that mister bull-crap." he says to her, ending they're conversation.

"Okay then, well let me show you your office and then we can conclude our tour." Julie says to reaper. He turns around to her and they begin to walk back to the normal part of the pizzeria. Julie walks down a hallway in the middle of the horror them and the fun themed part of the pizzeria with reaper still following. They walk past the bathrooms and the kitchen until they end up in a medium sized room with a mahogany desk and a brown leather chair with rollers on the bottom.

"Now you will get a tablet with the cameras loaded on to it and a flashlight for your shift. In the morning I want you to put the tablet and flashlight on my desk. I will keep my door open for you to do so. The girls may try to get into your office sometimes, if you don't won't them in then flash the light on them a few times and they will get the idea. There are vents in here that they sometimes like to crawl in, this is another way that they can get into your office. Whatever they may want is a mystery to me. Oh yea, and your shift starts at 12AM." Julie says as she hits the buttons on the vents to make sure they work.

"I understand." reaper says looking at the drawings in the room.

Julie finished the tour and let reaper go home to get ready for his shift. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside to his fridge to grab a beer.

"There is nothing better than a cold beer, a cheeseburger... and the screams of your enemies as their tendons snap and their muscles rip apart." he says.

I couldn't have said it better myself, reaper. Hope you guys liked chapter 2. reaper will get to meet all of the animatronics in the 3 chapter, which should be up tomorrow if everything goes as planned. And everyone who is still waiting for chapters on Five Nights with A Fox and Five New Friends at Freya's, I will be updating them in while. I haven't updated them because I've been busy.

-End of Chapter Interview-

Me: That chapter wasn't really much about the animatronics, but I figured I had to make sure reaper was introduced with the pizzeria and to some of the animatronics as well.

reaper: I've got nothing to say, except that I don't like cheeseburgers.

Freddy: I don't understand what a harem is.

Toy Freddy: Yea, whats a harem?

reaper: It's rape, in my opinion of the situation.

Me: A harem is where all of the females or males in a story are with one male or female character. Basically

reaper: Dude, you are using it as an orgy.

Me: I hadn't thought about it that way. Okay, so a little rewrite and it's an orgy.

reaper: That's not what I meant.

Springtrap: Wait, who gets with reaper first?

Me: I don't know, possibly you, Springtrap, or all of the animatronics.

reaper: Yea, no, I can't handle 12 women at the same time.

Toy Freddy: Can I see reaper's sword.

Me: Yea, go ahead reaper, show them your 'sword'.

Springtrap: **laughing**

reaper: Why are you such a fucked up kid.

Me: I don't know, could be my girlfriend rubbing off on me.

reaper: Well this 'interview' has gone on long enough. **shoots cameraman**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm Reaperthecat and I am finally back. I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to "Longing for Someone". I know that there is no good excuse to keep you guys waiting, but between the end of year tests and my girlfriend's birthday coming up, it get's kind of rough. But when summer gets here you guys can count on a lot more chapters coming out. Also, I like to make it so that Goldie can make herself solid as an animatronic and she can also make herself transparent. Use Danny Phantom for an example.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 3: That's The Way You Guard

"So, which one are you gonna fuck. I like the scary one... Springtrap, wasn't that her name. You should let me take over your body so I can tie her up and-" Eater says before I tune him out, not wanting to hear more. I go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of vodka with a shot glass on the cap.

"Could you shut the fuck up." I say slowly, rubbing my head. I then pour some vodka into the glass before lifting it up to my lips. The first time I got drunk was off of vodka, when I was six years old, my father told me it was water, the bastard, I took my first sip and I was hooked, he then handed me a knife for some reason, he gave a drunk, six year old kid a knife. I then looked down at my hands, the grown scars still barely visible. A few tears roll down my cheeks as I try to remember more of what happened.

"Your a total pussy, man." Eater says. It sounded like a pun, because I was part feline. I then shake my head to get rid of my buzz and look at my black digital watch, _11:43pm._

"Well I better get going." I say before grabbing my keys.

-Goldie-

"You were like 'I'm Springtrap, I'm so cute and innocent, we should definetly go out." I say to Springtrap making a cute face. I was watching the whole thing while I was in my transparent form. She rolls her eyes before laughing.

"I didn't sound anything like that." She says defensively.

"Still, he was pretty handsome, can I talk to him first? He seems like a nice guy but I want to see if he's a pervert or something." I ask before she nods her head. I only thought it would be reasonable that I be the first one to see him tonight, I know that he saved TB and that everyone would probably be dead if he wasn't there, but I've seen some 'friendly looking' people turn out to be nothing as they appeared.

_Chink_, I hear the front door open and begin to float through Springtrap's wall to watch him before she grabs my nontransparent arm.

"Please, Goldie, don't give him a heart attack... or kill him out of the coldness of **your** heart. And don't rape him." she says before releasing my arm. I have never had sex with one of the guards, let that be known, but I do have a reputation for very sexually teasing them. I'm not the only one who teases the guards, though. Mary, TF, Chica, TC, TB, BG, and Foxy like to drive the guards crazy just as much as I do. All the others are too shy to do anything.

I float through a few walls before getting into the night guard's office. He was sitting in his chair, legs on the desk, hat over his eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth. And I thought the "non-smoking" sign on the desk was clear enough.

I go solid and pose in a cute way. He didn't notice me. I then began to get mad and go transparent again. A cool thing about being a ghost is that you can haunt people, like going into their minds and scaring them.

-reaper-

I feel my mind go blank, like when fighting with Eater. In the darkness I notice what looked like Freddy in the distance. Suddenley she was appeared in front of me and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

When inside of my mind I have no power. It is all up to my wits in here. Which is bad because I'm not smart.

"Hello there." she says smiling. I decide to stay quiet and see what she wants.

"My name Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie. Just don't call me your GF." she says jokingly before releasing me. This is why I avoid fighting with Eater, when release him I know the consequenses. If he defeats me then my body will forever be his to comand. The same goes for this "Goldie" person, if she kills me then Eater will still take over. I hope this goes well.

"Okay, look. I'm from the pizzaria that your guarding. I'm a ghost that basically haunts the place. I'm friends with the girls there and I just want to make sure that you are not going to hurt them. Also, I don't know much about you but if you tell me that you are going to protect my friends we can get out of your mind and you can meet all of them. Nice place you got here by the way." she says the last sentence sarcastically. My mind was blank and barren because I was scared at the moment. I then smiled as I relaxed before the room began to turn into a dungeon-like room with chains hanging from the wall.

"Oh, kinky." she says, smiling at me. I scratch the back of my head. It wasn't meant to be taken in that way. It was just the way I like it. Everything goes blank again, but this time I was in the pizzaria, with Goldie in front of me.

"Okay, so you want to go meet my friends now, right?" she says sweetly. I hadn't even answered yet, she must have known that I didn't really have an option.

"I don't see why I shouldn't meet the rest of the animatronics as well. I should probably get to know them if I'm going to be working here." I say while composing myself. Your probably thinking that I'm a pussy. Me, a demon, scared of a little poltergeist, well, there's a reason for that. She grabs my arm and pulls me down the dark hallway, my eyes are only able to see the blur of the black and white checkered wall with cream on the top cut off. It's kind of like a rock paper scissors thing, I can't beat her, persay. There's no need to go into anymore detail.

-a few seconds earlier-

-Bonnie-

"He looks kinda cute. But can we really believe that he's a nice guy." I say to Freddy. I don't know what to think about this guy. Julie went out of her way to save us after Foxy bit that guy, she told them that the CS(Crime Scanner) was the problem. The database told Foxy that the man was a murderer and that he was supposed to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. He just happened to be around a couple of children and she thought that he was gonna kill them, so she bit his head off. He was innocent, those kids where his children. Julie said that she would turn off the CS during the day, so that it wouldn't happen again.

As soon as I see him I'm gonna scan him. I hope they fixed the faulty claims, otherwise another innocent might die. I grab my guitar and pluck out a bored tune.

"Cute? No, a little chubby freckle-faced is cute. This guy is smokin'! Those red eyes, the muscles. Plus he saved your ass, TB. Hell, he saved all of us." BG says. So he saves us, so what? That could just be to cover up the fact that he's a rapist, or a pedophile, or worse.

I then quickly move my head towards the direction I hear a shuffling noise from. Goldie? No, not just her, the night guard.

"Hey guys. The new night guard wanted to meet everyone. His name is reaper, for those of you who don't know, and he's kinda shy so be nice." she says to everyone. This is the guy that saved my counterpart. Like I said, he's cute, but I won't really consider him more than a piece of shit until he proves he isn't a criminal of some kind.

"Ooh, hey there handsome. My name's Balloon Girl, but you can call me BG. I can also give BJs." she says jokingly. He blushes. Freddy walks up and gently shoves BG out of the way before scanning reaper's head. She then sits there for almost a minute. reaper probably didn't know what was going on because for the entire time he just stared back at her blankly. I then slightly echo my giutar to break the dead silence. Can't stand when it gets quiet.

"From what can tell... he's has had a few petty thefts, and one for disturbing the peace. Nothing to get excited about, though. Nice mugshot by the way, reaper. You look much younger when it was taken. So I guess we can let it go." She finally says. I then let go of the breath I had been holding, hoping that no one would notice.

"Yay!" TF, Chica, BG, and TB yell before jumping on him. Suprisingly he was able to hold them up.

-reaper-

These girls are crazy. Let me think about this in reality, there's a ton of beautiful women literally throwing themselves at me, I hope I can last out the night.

"Alright, so he's clean, big fucking deal! It doesn't prove that your a nice person. You guys get off of him before he tries to grope you." the white fox says. I take it that she's the bitch of the group. The girls groan and comply. I am not a pervert, I would never touch a woman without her consent, sometimes even then I won't do anything. She walks up to me.

"I don't like you. If you ever touch any of us, I will kill you!" she says before Goldie steps in front of her.

"Hey, incase you forgot, he saved our asses. I know your still upset about Raphael, but reaper is a good guy." she says as tears began to well up in the fox's eyes. Who the fuck is Raphael? I don't like where this is going.

Everyone went silent, even Bonnie had stopped playing her guitar. The fox then ran away, crying. I hadn't expected that. This Raphael must be a real sour subject for her. Foxy sighs before walking after her.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I'm going back to the office." I say before leaving the room. About halfway down the hallway I see the end of a string go into the prize counter.

I'd better check it out.

-End of Chapter Review-

Me: I think that was my best chapter yet. And most definetly the longest.

reaper: Spoiler, it's the Marrionette.

Me: Your a dick.

BG: Am I really that much of a slut?

Me: I don't take you for much of a "slut", but in my story your going to be kind of a tease.

reaper: Hey, how old, exactly, is BG? I'm not doing somekind of pedophile thing in the story am I?

Me: No, in this story Balloon Girl has the body of a twenty-two year old woman. Very petite and curvy.

BG: *giggles*thanks for that.

reaper: Why did you decide to put BG in the review.

Me: I knew someone was going to ask that. There's no reason, she's just one of my favorites.

reaper: Okay then, I'm out. **Shoots Cameraman**


End file.
